


Love is hard

by nicee90fs



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicee90fs/pseuds/nicee90fs
Summary: //POV: You’re in so much pain because you can’t be with the person you love and want to be with so much.





	Love is hard

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this to describe the pain I feel inside, (some of it I made up, but most of it is true) it was just something I wrote quick so don’t expect too much of it, but I thought that some people might enjoy this and recognize some of it from their own life.

I can’t even start to describe my undying love for you, I love you so much that my heart aches. I feel terrible pain deep inside, the pain of not having you here with me. You make me soft, only for you. You make me smile, only for you. You make me happy, only for you, but the thought of you not wanting to be with me makes my stomach hurt. I feel an enormous pain inside of me. My stomach is being twisted and my hearth is coming out of my mouth. There’s pain everywhere. There’s pain in my head, of thinking of you not wanting to be with me so much and so often. There’s pain in my eyes, of holding back all the tears, all to not cry. There’s pain in my heart, so much pain that I think I’m dying, because you break my heart all the time. There’s pain in my hands, they’re cold, because you’re not holding them, because I’m not holding onto you, because I can’t run them through your hair, because I can’t cup your face. There’s pain in my arms, because I’m not holding on to you, because they’re not wrapped around you. There’s pain in my chest, because it’s not pressed against yours, because your body isn’t against mine. There’s pain in my back, because your hands are not on it, because your body isn’t pressed against mine. There’s pain in my legs, because they’re not wrapped around your waist. There’s pain in my waist, because your hands aren’t on it, because your arms aren’t around it. There’s pain in my fingers, because I can’t touch your cheeks, because I can’t feel your face. There’s pain in my lips, because they can’t feel yours. There’s pain in my soul, because it’s not combined with yours, because I’m not with my other half. There’s pain in my mind, because I can’t stop thinking about you, and how you’re not with me, and probably never will be. It hurts, so so much. Please make it stop. I just want to be with you, I just want to be happy. I just want you so bad, I want to be happy with you. Why don’t you want me? Why am I not good enough for you? How can I change to get better for you? How can I change to get you? How can I change to have you? I’ll change, just to have you by my side. I’ll become different, better, just so you’ll be by my side. I’ll put so much effort in you, I’ll work for it, just work with me ok? I need you, I need to be by your side. I need your body against mine, I need your face close to mine. I need to feel your breath and hear your heartbeat, I need to slowly feel you come closer, pull me closer, your chest against mine, your arms around me, my hands on your chest, on your face, your smile getting bigger and then slowly, your lips getting closer and touching mine. Your tender soft lips on mine, our breaths connected, our heartbeats connected, our bodies pressed against each other. Just our breaths, our lips together, just our souls connected, just our hearts beating together, for each other, just us. Please.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s all, hope some of you enjoyed it!


End file.
